Wol'jin
Bio Name: Wol'jin Species: Wolf Age: 56 Affiliation: Wolf tribe, Wol'jin industries. Gender: Male Appearance: Light grey wolf, blue eyes, rather tall, broad shouldered. wears a black suit with a bright light blue tie, and a top hat with a decorated cane Weapons & Gear: Valious, leather steel battle armour, with a steel custom wolf hat (and a light blue tie) Personality: Sneaky, cunning, opportunistic. Backstory: 56 years ago, the wolves were the poorest tribe in Chime poorer, than the bears, ravens or gorillas, the wolves lacked centralised leadership, and although it had a pack leader, it didn't have large cities, but mostly small towns, and nomads. Into this world Wol'jin was born, he was born into a nomad family, travelling on a pack tracker with other pack trackers around wolf lands, stopping to collect cotton on the great wolf cotton fields. However, being a nomad didn't intrest Wol'jin so, he began to get involved in crime from an early age of 9, first petty crime, thievery, scamming. However by 16 he realised it was all pretty worthless, and got involved in counterfeiting the Leon £ (Official lion currency) along with counterfeiting Rhino £ and Eagle dollars. And also running a criminal syndicate, this all collapsed 5 years laterwhen the Lions came and destroyed his criminal HQ, he escaped, but all of his partners were arrested. With about 9 million Leon £ he decidedto remake his life, by investing into building new professional cotton fields in the Grassy plains, and employing poor wolves to work for him. When Gorbav won the gorilla civil war in 28 BR, he pushed for wolf recognition of the country, and would serve as the first wolf ambassador to the gorilla tribe. The friendly economic relations helped both tribes rapidly develop, and Wol'jin invested heavily in both tribes. However much of Wol'jins fortune was lost in 13BR when the grassy plains and West Sea were forcefully decolonised. He is now a multi millionaire, who has set his sights on becoming the new great leader of the wolf tribe. Leadership Wol'jin became leader of the wolf tribe, after a period of missing rulers, with Woldros, Wera and Mistress Lupa amongst others all ruling in less than a year. Inauguration as Lord of the Wolf tribe. "My fellow wolves, Lord Woldros has abandoned us. His corrupt bureaucrats, have failed us. It is time for a true leader, a real warrior, and a self-made millionaire to take power. I promise ill defeat the ice people, and build a giant defensive wall, to keep them out. I will make wolves strong again, I will make wolves free again, I will make wolves great again!" Domestic policy Wol'jin began his reign by reforming the Wolf City, he made the city green, so all roofs grow vegetables and fruits, which also helps with climate control in the city. Wol'jin also transformed Sector Xi two into another agricultural region designed to support the wolf population. Military reform The Wolf army according to Wol'jin was way too overbloated, it was numerical one of the largest with 3000 troops (infantry), 1500 speedors, 750 pack trackers and 8 combat lairs. He shrank the army by 1000 men and sold 250 pack trackers and 500 speedorz, the money was used to help pay off the debts, and also to free up money in the budget to fund new projects. He also began the production of new equipment such as: LTT, LMAV, LAT, OMAS, OMAV, SAC, LJT, LCT and OT, aswell as the Alpha, Lord and Marshall Tanks. Diplomacy Wol'jin had sent out many ambassadors he sent out Wince McMahon to the Lion Tribe, Wilhelmina to the tigers, and Count Winner to the leopards. He desperately not just wanted but needed to obtain a large amount of fire chi, to fight a future war. Upon obtaining he sent them out again, to obtain the much needed metals and electrical equipment from the rhinos and bears respectively. He also went to the Lions to get a line of credit, however that went rather poorly, and he went to private banks instead. Annexation Lord Wol'jin has faced serious diplomatic critique over his other foreign policy record. Crocs The wolves assisted the Republic of the Claw in driving out the Sabertooths from the Croc swamp, however the wolves then proceeded to annex land in the North-Western Croc tribe, as seen in the photo below, taking the Wolf corner, (Now Wol'jin province) and Cragger Island, the croc military personel were deported from the region. http://legomessage.boards.net/attachment/download/1066 Eagles The wolves just 2 weeks after annexation of the Croc lands decided to turn around North, and rapidly secured South West And South East Eagle lands, this unlike the croc annexation prompted panic, a wave of sanctions from the lions, and the deposition of King Eeran in eagle lands, replacing them with Ewinus, the militant eagles began to remilitarise and were in a frenzy over the war. However, to calm down the international fear, the Wolves left their "ancestral lands" in the South East, however the South West where Casablanche is located, are still controlled by the wolves. As seen below (Blue star for Casblanche, Red star is bear naval base, and South East was later demilitarised) http://legomessage.boards.net/attachment/download/1080 Category:All Articles Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Leader Category:Unichi